wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Swagger (move)
|gen=II |tm2=yes |tm#2=34 |mte=yes |tm4=yes |tm#4=87 |tm5=yes |tm#5=87 |tm6=yes |tm#6=87 |tm7=yes |tm#7=87 |mtxd=yes |na=no |category=Cute |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=The appeal works great if performed first. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Swagger (Japanese: いばる Swagger) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It was TM34 in Generation II before losing its TM status in Generation III. It regained its TM status, albeit as TM87, in Generation IV onwards. It is similar to . Effect Generation II Swagger raises the target's stat by two stages and confuses it. Even if the target is already confused, or cannot become confused due to an effect such as , its Attack will still be raised. If the target's Attack is already at +6 stages, it will not become confused. Generation III-VI Even if the target's Attack is already at +6 stages, it will still become confused. Even if the target has and its Attack is already at -6 stages, it will still become confused. Generation VII Swagger's accuracy was lowered from 90% to 85%. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Swagger, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |A move that infuriates and confuses the opponent, but it increases the target's Attack.}} |Causes confusion and raises Attack.}} |Confuses the foe, but also sharply raises Attack.}} |A move that makes the foe confused, but also sharply raises its Attack.}} |Confuses the target, but sharply raises Attack.}} |The user enrages the foe into confusion. However, it also sharply raises the foe's Attack stat.}} |The user enrages and confuses the target. However, it also sharply raises the target's Attack stat.}} |The user enrages and confuses the target. However, this also sharply raises the target's Attack stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up ||||}} ||||}} |33|33|33|19}} |35|35|35|19}} |37|45|45|45}} |45|45|45|45}} |41|48|48|48}} 27 |27|27|27}} 36 |43|41|41|41}} 19 |19}} 20 |20}} 32 |32}} }} ||||}} ||||}} 22 |22}} 22 |22}} 9 |1|1}} }} 24 |24|24 23 |24}} 49 |49|49}} }} By By TM , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV (requires )|form=Spiky-eared}} In other games Description |Inflicts the Confused status on the target, but also raises its Attack by two levels.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Confused status condition and also boosts its Attack by 2 levels.}} | }} |It causes the Confused status condition to an enemy, but it also sharply raises its Attack.}} |It makes an enemy confused, but it also sharply raises its Attack.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, Lucy's Seviper was revealed to know Swagger by 's Pokédex. In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=虛張聲勢 逞威風 裝腔作勢 |zh_cmn=虛張聲勢 / 虚张声势 逞威風 裝腔作勢 / 装腔作势 |fr=Vantardise |de=Angeberei |el=Καύχηση |it=Bullo |ko=뽐내기 Ppomnaegi |pt_br=Arrogância |pt_eu=Presunção Arrogância |sr=Šepurenje |es_eu=Contoneo |es_la=Descontrol |pl=Dezorientacja |vi=Kiêu Ngạo }} de:Angeberei es:Contoneo fr:Vantardise it:Bullo ja:いばる zh:虚张声势（招式） Category:Moves that can confuse Category:Moves that can raise the target's Attack